Interesting Twists
by Team-Edward-Sexe
Summary: This is like awesome. It's about me and my best friend, out hiking and we get attacked by animals, and the cullens save us. Then there is a huge twist! Read to find out... possible lemon or two. but major fluff!


**hey … yes I writing a story but I'm not writing it by myself my beta is joining me on this one – Briony- she will be writing in the boys point of view and me in the girls! If you like the original partners then you may not like this story so don't bad mouth it – just give it a chance! Please only review if you like but we will not mind constructive criticism – oh and Briony will be writing the lemons! =D **

**enjoy! (we are characters aswell!)**

**Disclaimer : me: so … yeh I like own twilight**

**Briony : yeh and I co share it!**

**Me: yeh we like co share it **

**Emmet: I don't think you do…**

**Edward: I think its Stephanie meyer…**

**Both of us : oh fudge testicals! **

**Stephanie : yeh suck on that! **

Emily's POV (me!)

So me and Briony are just hiking …just walking.

"Emily hurry up your so slow!" briony whined I quickened my pace

"Thank you!" we carried on walking until I heard a massive roar

"what the?" I questioned I walked into the forest… big mistake! There stood a huge grizzly bear

"oh shizzle!" I cried out next thing I know its on its hined legs and it let out a bigger growl. It's huge paw hit me over the head. It sent me flying over into a tree. Jezz it hurt like holy hell! I yelled at briony to run away as soon as I saw her run away through my blurred vision. I saw the bear try to take another swing but I huge man stood in its way.

"gg-get out the way-y" I slurred I could feel me slip into unconsciousness "it w-will-l kill you ru-un!" I shouted as best as I could but as the blood dripped into my mouth I could tell I was dying no one could be in this amount of pain and not die! I finally slipped into a black state of mind this place was a lot less pain full then the place with the colours. I herd a growl from the distance but it wasn't the bears …weird. Next thing I new someone whispered in my ear

" you will feel pain but it wont last forever hang in there" _what the hell?_ I had no clue what that meant but next thing I new a sharp pain was on my neck. Ok. Now I get what he meant! It was like my neck was on fire. Then my wrist set alight I mean come on I was in enough pain now this was torture I felt another pain in my other wrist and let out a blood curdling scream I then hear 'I'm sorry' over and over again I let out another scream because the fire was spreading. I could hear some one say " I hear some one on the mountain – what should I do?" and someone else said " its up to you son" and then I went into an abyss of blackness.

BrionysPOV

Gosh Emily is so slow "hurry up!" I shouted she quickly caught up to me I then suddenly heard a massive growl _what on earth?_ Emily spoke my thoughts "What the?" she then went towards the sound. I walk behind her then I saw it a huge bear. "oh shizzle" Emily shouted. Wrong move. I then saw the most horrific sight the bear had smashed Emily into a tree. Her head was bleeding like some one had hit her repeatedly over the head with a metal baseball bat and it looked like her back was broken due to the impacted when she hit the tree. "RUN" Emily shouted at me – how she could speak in that much pain is unbelievable but Emily was strong and had very high pain tolerance but still. But I couldn't just leave her there she was like a sister to me but I was too chicken to stand there and did as she wished. I ran and ran and ran not know where I was going I was too shocked to realise what I was doing and found myself on the mountain… head to head with a mountain lion … crud! It pounced on me and I screamed. It dug its claws in my side and ripped his teeth threw my shoulder I let out another scream. It then scratched my face. I then hear a growl – no not the bear! I couldn't handle it! I then herd a I'm sorry for this and I felt something bite all over me. Fire. Was the only thing I could think of and I let out the biggest scream and arched my back in pain. It then went black.

**i hoped you liked the first chapter=D next chapter in the boys pov. X review! X x x**


End file.
